


Нет, мам, я не курю

by Dit_Pater



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dit_Pater/pseuds/Dit_Pater
Summary: Запах сигарет остается на одежде и волосах, выдает тайны и заставляет чувствовать вину, когда в очередной раз пытаешься убедить родителей, что не куришь.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Ukai Keishin
Kudos: 5





	Нет, мам, я не курю

**Author's Note:**

> Текст с мини ШВ по Haikyuu!! 2017

На часах половина третьего ночи.

Дым плывет сизым маревом. От него слезятся глаза и саднит в горле, а на языке горчит так, что сводит скулы.

Он уже потерял счет сигаретам. Наверное, стоит открыть окно. Наверное, это нужно было сделать еще пару часов назад, но сил, чтобы подняться, нет.

Напоминает игру в башню дженга. Где игроки по очереди вытаскивают бруски, пока стройная пирамида не рухнет. Тот, чей ход будет последним, считается проигравшим. Кажется, сегодня не его партия.

На экране телефона несколько пропущенных от мамы. Это их маленькая традиция. С тех пор, как он нашел себе девушку и съехал в маленькую квартирку неподалеку от магазина. Она все еще не может привыкнуть, что сын живет отдельно.

Однако сегодня желания говорить нет. Она сразу все поймет, начнет жалеть, а сейчас ему это нужно меньше всего.

Злость смешивается с разочарованием, а одиночество наваливается удушающей тишиной. Они встречались почти год, они строили совместные планы, а потом внезапно…

«Ты невыносим!» – высказывалась Киока, закидывая свои вещи в сумку. – «Ты думаешь только о себе! Ты постоянно занят!»

Укай со злостью давит очередную сигарету в пепельнице и вытаскивает новую.

«У тебя все по правилам! По твоим правилам!»

Киока не первая кто ему это говорит. Конечно, неприятно это осознавать. Что пошло не так?

Он раздраженно трет саднящие виски и открывает окно. Подъем ранний, хорошо бы было лечь, но сон не идет. Хотя, пожалуй, работа это единственная стабильная вещь на данный момент. Он не может превратиться в городского жителя или повысить свой статус, а если не это нужно, чтобы построить прочные отношения, то что?

Рука помимо воли тянется к пачке, но сигареты закончились. Он тяжело вздыхает и смотрит на спящий город.

Может, стоило поступить по-другому? Но сейчас уже бесполезно об этом думать. На часах три ночи. Укай оставляет окно открытым и ложится спать, так и не найдя решения.

***

Кажется, это его наказание. События последних дней идут бесконечной чередой, не давая времени собраться и прийти в себя. Сознание напоминает сжатую пружину в капкане, которая вот-вот готова распрямиться. Ловушка захлопнется, а он останется в ней, полностью уничтоженный.

Укай не высыпается. Его дико бесят люди. Все свободное время он старается заполнить чем угодно: газетами, журналами, бессмысленными телепередачами, тренировками. Любым видом деятельности, только бы лишние мысли не лезли в голову и не вызывали желания удавиться. Родители опять подняли тему женитьбы и отношений. В первую очередь мама очень переживает, что сын остался один. А ему самому нужно время, и по сути он не очень нуждается в отношениях. Но не знает, как им это можно объяснить.

Теперь еще этот проклятый очкарик преследует его… Слишком вежливый и слишком упрямый. Отвратительное сочетание.

И где он так накосячил в прошлой жизни?

– Пожалуйста… – Укай сбивается со строчки в газете и молча указывает на дверь.

– Пожалуйста… – он роняет идеально выстроенную линию упаковок и рявкает, чтобы этот придурок убирался.

– Пожалуйста... – изо рта выпадает сигарета, а его раздраженный голос слышно на другой стороне улицы.

– Пожалуйста… – Укай возводит глаза к небу.

– Хватит! – раздражение копится, сгущается и затмевает окружающую реальность. – Я не буду тренером! Я не хочу воспитывать шайку гиперактивных подростков!

– Вы поймете, что они особенные!

– Нет! – этот странный парень очень долго на него смотрит, кланяется и уходит. Укай понимает, что так и не запомнил его имени.

***

Вечером он идет на тренировку. Поздняя весна отличается относительной прохладой. Все стягиваются на небольшую площадку на окраине города. Уже почти обязательный ритуал после работы.

– Я слышал, тебя зовут на тренерскую должность в Карасуно, – Шимада садится рядом после очередного сета и вытирается краем футболки.

– Где это ты слышал? – Укаю уже все равно.

– А вот. Что думаешь?

Укай мрачнеет. Он не хочет возвращаться. Есть некоторые вещи, которые должны оставаться такими, какими ты их запомнил. В частности этот зал и все то, что с ним связано.

– Им нужен не я, а мой дед и имя Укай.

– Что ты прибедняешься? Как будто ты не сможешь стать хорошим тренером для Карасуно. Кейшин, я тебя не узнаю.

Укай поднимается.

– Мне пора.

– Кейшин!

Укай поворачивается и смотрит на Шимаду тяжелым взглядом.

– Этот парень, что к тебе приходит. Такеда. Действительно верит, что ты сможешь им  
помочь. Может, стоит попробовать?

– Я подумаю над этим.

Пока они играют, темнеет и зажигаются фонари. Разгоряченное тело неприятно холодит ночным воздухом. Где-то вдалеке лает собака. Укаю самому очень хочется завыть. Надежда, что игра поможет забыться, не оправдалась.

Напряжение накапливается. Ощущение того, что он навсегда упустил все свои шансы, кажется уже не просто предположением, а прописной истиной. А быть может, Шимада прав, и то же самое провидение, что растоптало его несколько дней назад, дает ему новую возможность?

Он достает новую сигарету и смотрит с холма туда, где стоит его родная школа.

Может, действительно стоит попробовать?

Когда он слышит название «Некома», все сомнения последних дней летят к черту. Он вспоминает все школьные матчи, противостояние и азарт зажигаются в нем ярким огнем.

Играть! Немедленно! И пусть это всего лишь тренировочный матч. Он еще покажет этим проклятым кошкам.

Сборы занимают не так много времени.

В зале все как прежде, только он сам лет на десять постарше и уже не капитан. Укай начинает работать с командой, не тратя время на знакомство. Запоминать имена проще в процессе. Тогда имя сразу связывается с умениями и уже не забывается. Лица он запоминает не всегда. Хотя этих подростков он видит регулярно: то они покупают булочки, то батончики, то еще какую-нибудь дрянь. А того светленького паренька – чаще остальных.

– Сугавара, кажется, – произносит он, следя за игроками на площадке.

Тот, словно, слышит свое имя и оборачивается.

Связующий Карасуно. Вот только теперь есть второй связующий.. Новичок. Может не такой трудолюбивый и немного вспыльчивый, пока еще плохо работающий в команде. Да вот только Сугаваре за ним не угнаться.

Закономерный процесс. Всегда найдется кто-то лучше, но и у Сугавары много плюсов. Только не видит он их пока что. И хоть пытается держаться, видно, что сильно расстроен тем, что в предстоящей игре на поле видеть хотят совсем не его.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

Это неприятно. Укаю знакомо это чувство. Такие мысли приходили и ему в свое время, но так получается, что подобные ситуации – постоянный спутник игрового процесса. Он мысленно обещает себе присмотреть за парнем.

***

Такеда все-таки втянул его в это…

Укай растягивается на футоне. Несмотря на то, что он не хотел возвращаться, похоже, это действительно того стоило. Сразу чувствуешь себя лет на десять моложе. Да и воспоминания навевает.

Вопреки ожиданиям его ностальгия и старая картина мира не исчезают, а лишь расцветают новыми красками. Этот зал с привычными запахами от пота и мячей, со звуками скрипящих кроссовок, криками и ударами мяча. Пусть даже играют совсем другие… Это чувство ни на что не похоже.

Возможно, это действительно даст ему что–то новое…

***

Сугавара Коуши…

Укай курит третью сигарету подряд и размышляет, что жизнь непредсказуема. Хотелось бы думать, что он слишком много о себе возомнил или ему показалось. Но то, что он услышал позавчера, не выходит из головы.

– Нет.

Укай останавливается в коридоре. В голосе у Сугавары слышится непривычная твердость, и это настораживает. Уж не собираются ли они подраться?

Голоса доносятся из раздевалки. Укай подходит ближе, чтобы оценить ситуацию.  
– Суга, я не слепой. Я вижу, как ты себя ведешь. И поверь мне, за три года я слишком многое о тебе узнал.

– Никто не говорит, что это плохо – голос Асахи мягкий и примиряющий. – Просто… ну… будь осторожнее. То, что Укай тебе симпатичен, бросается в глаза.

Укай замирает и старается не дышать, пытаясь понять правильно ли он услышал или стоит пойти проспаться, чтобы не мерещилось лишнего.

– Асахи очень мягко выразился о том, как это выглядит со стороны. Я о тебе беспокоюсь.

– Да все нормально. Я просто… немного не ожидал такого поворота и не был готов к тому, что он окажется здесь как тренер. Кто ж знал, что он внук Укая…

– Как будто это бы что-то изменило. Тебе же он нравится?

Слышится шуршание и хлопок дверцы. Сугавара дает понять, что не хочет об этом говорить.

Укай отступает к выходу. Не стоит им знать, что он все слышал.

– Нравится, но я с этим справлюсь. Просто нужно время. 

Почему именно он? Неужели у него не хватает сверстников чтобы…

– Укай–сан.

Он вздрагивает и оборачивается. Команда еще должна быть в раздевалке. Но Сугавара, судя по всему, еще туда не ходил. Площадка рядом с залом плохо освещается, его лица почти не видно.

– Я хотел вам сказать… Вы мне нравитесь.

«Ну еб твою мать».

– Это очень плохая шутка, Сугавара, – есть надежда, что он отступит.

– Я не шучу, Укай–сан, – видно, как он нервничает, но держится. – Я думал, что смогу промолчать, но...

Укай останавливает его движением руки.

– Сугавара, лучше не надо. Давай я сделаю вид, что ничего не слышал? Так всем будет проще.  
– Хорошо, – тихо и неожиданно быстро соглашается Сугавара, кивает головой и уходит.

Укай смотрит ему вслед и надеется, что все сделал правильно.

***

– А где Сугавара?

– Болеет. Он предупреждал, что простудился, и его не будет несколько дней, – по лицу Савамуры не понять, знает ли он что–нибудь или нет. Укай не отрицает, что Сугавара действительно мог простыть, но их последний разговор не идет из головы.

Не то чтобы команда сильно нуждалась в Сугаваре, как в игроке, но есть вещи намного важнее. Это сложно объяснить. Та роль, которую играет Сугавара, необходима команде.

Еще одна тренировка без него, и атмосфера неуловимо меняется. Укай дает наставления Дайчи и уходит.

Дорога до дома Сугавары занимает около получаса. Последние два дня идет дождь, и на улице все еще сыро. Укай думает, что несолидно являться к ученику в спортивной одежде, но сейчас это несущественно.

Дверь открывает невысокая женщина. Сугавара похож на свою маму.

– Добрый вечер, Сугавара–сан. Я Укай Кейшин, тренер вашего сына. Мы можем поговорить о его успехах?

Где–то на середине фразы на втором этаже хлопает дверь, и наверху лестницы появляется сам Сугавара. Бледный, даже скорее какого–то сероватого оттенка, довольно помятый. Увидев Укая, он вообще теряет все оставшиеся краски и замирает наверху лестницы. В широко раскрытых глазах читается одна фраза: «Пожалуйста, не надо!»

– О, Укай–сан, Коуши много говорит о вас. Проходите, пожалуйста.

Она приглашает его за стол. Сугавара приходит следом и замирает где–то за плечом мамы.

– Иди наверх! У тебя только температура начала падать, – он медлит, и мама добавляет более жестким голосом: – Быстро.

Сугавара уходит за пределы ее видимости, но замирает за косяком так, что Укай его видит, и молитвенно складывает руки.

– Представляете, недавно гулял и простыл. Я даже не представляю, как умудрился. Надеюсь, это не сильно повлияет на его успехи?  
– Я думаю, наверстает. Он способный, – Сугавара за стеной опускает молитвенно сложенные руки и смотрит с интересом.

– Способный–то способный, да упрямый. Весь в отца. Я понимаю, что спорт это важно, но у него скоро экзамены. Ему стоит прежде всего подумать о них, если хочет поступить в престижный университет. А он только о тренировках да о тренировках, ни слова об учебе. Хорошо еще, хоть о девочках пока не думает.

Сугавара за стеной жмурится и выглядит поникшим. О да, Укай прекрасно понимает, как родители могут давить с этим вопросом. Это ему самому еще повезло. А если у родителей Сугавары есть виды на его личную жизнь, в частности, найти ему хорошую партию для продвижения по службе отца, то все совсем плохо.

– А вы, Укай–сан, как думаете, стоит ли ему играть до самого конца? Ведь его даже в постоянный состав сейчас не поставить, там вроде какой–то способный новичок? Я, конечно, не осуждаю Ваше решение, но, раз уж так получилось, он может заняться учебой, например.

– Я об этом и пришел поговорить. У него сейчас…– Укай косится на Сугавару, тот вжимается в косяк и испуганно смотрит. – Сложный период. По многим причинам. И возраст, и выбор, и еще много всего, но я… как тренер, – давит он на последнее слово, специально, чтобы Сугавара не питал лишних надежд. – хочу, чтобы он продолжал играть. Мне кажется, он сейчас сомневается и в себе и в окружающих. В команде его всегда поддержат. Он сам оказывает огромную моральную помощь команде. И это важно для них.

– Рада это узнать. Он в последнее время ничего не говорит. Совсем замкнулся. Я замечала, что его что–то беспокоит, но понять не могла. А ещё…Укай–сан, вы не замечали за ним дурных привычек?

«Начинается», – думает Укай. Сугавара за стеной напрягается и краснеет.

– Ну… курение например. Он в последнее время приходит, и от его одежды чувствуется запах сигарет.

Укай чувствует, что сам начинает краснеть.

– Вы не могли бы за ним последить?

– К… конечно, Сугавара–сан, сделаю все, что в моих силах, – Укай бросает на Сугавару раздраженный взгляд, и тот спешит исчезнуть из зоны видимости.

Мама Сугавары расспрашивает много и подробно про клуб и успехи сына, но Укай очень хочет сбежать, поэтому, вежливо ответив на все вопросы, он спешит к выходу.

Уже на улице, когда он вытаскивает сигарету и собирается закурить, его догоняет Сугавара.

– Спасибо! Что, ну…   
– Ты совсем дурак, если думаешь, что я бы сказал твоей маме, что тебе нравятся мальчики и, тем более, что ты ко мне подкатывал.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

– Простите! – Сугавара кланяется.

– Но я всерьез думал, что ты не приходишь на тренировку из–за того разговора. Я бы не хотел, чтобы это повлияло на…

– Нет. Этого больше не повторится, – быстро говорит Сугавара и добавляет чуть тише, – я постараюсь держать себя в руках.

– Я надеюсь. А теперь брысь домой! Не хватало еще одну неделю в кровати проваляться! Ты на тренировке нужен!

Укай задумчиво смотрит на спину убегающего Сугавары, а потом переводит взгляд на незажженную сигарету. Курение, определенно, зло.

И как только Сугавара умудряется таскать домой запах сигаретного дыма? Неужели он так часто ошивается рядом? Хочется верить, что эта влюбленность пройдет, но чем дальше, тем меньше он в этом уверен…

***

Дни мелькают один за другим. Укай уже не представляет себя без тренировок с командой Карасуно. Это стало неотъемлемой частью жизни. Сделало ее насыщеннее.

Но прошлое иногда напоминает о себе. Часто очень неприятными способами.

Стеклянные двери размыкаются, Укай не спешит отвлекаться от статьи. Очередной журналист в довольно неприятной форме дает прогнозы на игру Аобы и Карасуно. Какая самоуверенность…

– Ты теперь тренируешь детей?

Он опускает журнал и тут же спускает ноги со стойки. Думает о том, чтобы затушить сигарету, но вовремя себя останавливает. Киока очень не любит сигаретный дым, а потакать ее прихотям теперь нет необходимости.

– Я привезла тебе ключи, – связка бряцает о стойку.

– Ага. – Укай оглядывает ее с ног до головы. Кажется, она такая же, только появился какой–то искусственно наведенный глянец. Когда женщина перестает быть женщиной и напоминает куколку с витрины. Может и красивую, но мертвую.

Киока понимает, что пауза затягивается, а интересующие ее вопросы так и не прозвучали.

– Я ездила в Токио. Устроилась там на работу. Скоро совсем перееду. Вещи свои забрала у тебя сегодня.

Укая неприятно колет мысль, что эта женщина пришла в его квартиру, даже не предупредив. 

Неужели она всегда была такой? Он просто закрывал глаза на ее минусы, или она теперь решила, что его можно ни во что не ставить?

– Ну что ж… Удачи, – говорить с ней становится не о чем, да и нет особого желания.

– Так с чего ты вдруг решил, что можешь тренировать детей?

– Предложили, – он пожимает плечами.

Двери за ее спиной снова раздвигаются и смыкаются, кто вошел не видно из–за загородившей обзор Киоки, и это начинает раздражать Укая. – Тебе–то какая разница?

– Удивительно, я думала, что после нашего разговора ты одумаешься и займешься чем–то стоящим, а ты хочешь, как и твой дед, до старости возиться с детьми, пока они не…

Укай резко тушит сигарету и встает во весь рост.

– Да кто ты такая, чтобы говорить о моем деде?! Если тебе и нужен кто побогаче да получше, вали в свой Токио и ищи себе там выгодную партию. Мне нравится то, что я делаю, и дети эти мне нравятся, и да, я готов возиться с ними до старости, и это точно лучше, чем терпеть тебя!

– Ха, продолжай себя убеждать. Эта команда вряд ли чего–нибудь добьется, ты не такая уж звезда, чтобы привести их к победе. Да к тому же настолько невыносим, что они наверняка уже возненавидели тебя, как тирана, и только и ждут, когда будет выпуск, чтобы…

– Ничего подобного!

Киока и Укай вздрагивают одновременно. Она оборачивается, а он наконец–то бросает взгляд за ее плечо.

Сугавара смотрит на Киоку с такой ненавистью, что самому Укаю становится не по себе.

Позади него неуверенно мнутся Асахи и Дайчи.

– Я вас не знаю, но вы не имеете право так говорить об Укай–сане! Это самый лучший тренер, и он обязательно приведет нас к победе!

– Точно, – коротко говорит Дайчи. – И вы должны извиниться и перед Укай–саном. 

Асахи за их спинами согласно кивает.

Киока возмущенно поворачивается к Укаю. Тот пожимает плечами и кивает в сторону выхода:

– Дверь там.

Она разворачивается и выходит, не произнеся больше ни слова.

– Так и не извинилась, – вздыхает Сугавара, кладя продукты на прилавок. – Укай видит, как подрагивают его руки. Асахи и Дайчи уже ждут его снаружи, поэтому Укай чуть касается руки Сугавары и произносит:

– Теперь я должен сказать тебе: «Спасибо».

– Она не права! – вновь вспыхивает Сугавара. И поспешно убирает руку. – Даже думать не смейте, что вы чего–то не можете, или мы вас ненавидим. Вы замечательный тренер. И очень многому нас научили, и мы вам признательны. Вот. До свидания.

Он поспешно выходит, а Укай долго смотрит ему вслед.

***

Линия кривится и сползает в сторону. Укай чертыхается и стирает ее уже в который раз. Случайно задевает локтем стоящую рядом чашку, отчего лист бумаги раскрашивают темные пятна. Кофейный запах становится сильнее, и это немного бодрит.

– Может, стоит закончить на сегодня?

Укай поднимает глаза. Сугавара смотрит на него осуждающе. Хотя сам выглядит не лучше.   
Какая–то помятая толстовка, немного осунувшееся лицо, мокрый от дождя зонт.

– Ты вообще спал?

– Я могу задать тот же вопрос. – Сугавара безапелляционно ставит на стол целлофановый пакет. – Что это? – интересуется Укай, хотя от пакета так аппетитно пахнет, что можно не спрашивать. – Хорошо, зачем?

– Вы сидите тут безвылазно и наверняка забыли о том, что нужно есть нормально. Сами говорили, что мама уехала, и можете не тратить время на дорогу до дома. Значит, и готовить некому.

– Я сам могу приготовить!

– Только не тогда, когда увлечены предстоящей игрой, – возражает Сугавара. – Вас моя мама вчера видела, как вы после закрытия заваривали очередную лапшу. Я решил, что это не дело. Вы нужны… нам. В нормальном состоянии. Хотя бы поужинаете нормально. Ладно. Не буду отвлекать.

Сугавара идет к двери. За стеклом уже настоящий ураган с порывистым ветром и потоками воды. Двери разъезжаются, и Сугавара замирает на секунду, натягивая капюшон на голову. Укай видит его на пороге света перед уличной тьмой, становится не по себе. Он колеблется, затем тушит сигарету и окликает:

– Сугавара!  
Ноль реакции. Его просто не слышно за очередным раскатом грома.

– Сугавара! Да чтоб тебя… Коуши!

Тот вздрагивает и оборачивается, стягивая капюшон.

– Там… потоп. Мне твоя мать не простит, если ты снова простудишься.

– Она на ночной. Я приду, сниму все мокрое и погреюсь в ванной.

– А у меня есть еда. – Укай потрясает пакетом, пропуская мимо ушей подробности. – Уверен, ты себе почти ничего не оставил.

Сугавара медлит, переводя взгляд с Укая на картину за порогом, решая, что будет правильнее. Очередной порыв ветра срывает капли с навеса и щедро льет их на Сугавару. Он делает шаг назад и ежится.

– Ладно, хорошо.

Укай закрывает кассу и двери, сгребает свои многочисленные листки, потом подцепляет пакет и идет к лестнице на второй этаж. Уже там, стягивая свою толстовку в узкой прихожей и сталкиваясь с Сугаварой локтем, он понимает, что тот насквозь мокрый.

– Зонтик не спас?

Сугавара раздраженно дергает плечом.

– Сейчас дам во что переодеться.

– Да не надо, я…

– Буду ходить в мокром и холодном? Потом заболею перед важной игрой и получу по шее от тренера и матери? – язвительно интересуется Укай, копаясь на полке. – Полотенце. Одежда. Ванная там. Без возражений.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

Когда Сугавара возвращается в комнату, Укай уже успевает вытащить всю еду и подогреть то, что успело остыть.

– Фто? – он действительно успел соскучится по горячей домашней еде, поэтому терпения подождать Сугавару не хватило. Теперь приходится спешно прожевать порцию собы, чтобы вернуть способность внятно изъясняться.

Сугавара смотрит на это несколько секунд и старательно старается спрятать улыбку.

– Передай спасибо своей маме.

– Обязательно, – Сугавара невозмутимо садится рядом, подтягивает спадающую с плеча футболку и берет палочки. С размером Укай все-таки прогадал, плечи у Сугавары узкие, и футболка ему велика, домашние брюки тоже. – А за что именно, за то, что родила меня или научила готовить?

– Ты сам готовил?!

– Ну да, а что в этом такого удивительного? Не только ты из всего мужского пола умеешь готовить.

Укай осекается и, не найдя подходящих слов, решает замять неловкую паузу походом к холодильнику за пивом. В этот момент в комнате раздается навязчивая мелодия телефонного звонка.

Когда он возвращается, Сугавара согласно кивает кому–то на том конце связи.

– Пап, тут потоп на улице. Я остался у Дайчи. Да. Это удобно. Я успею. Да. Нет, все нормально, не беспокойся.

Сугавара отключает телефон.

– Хочешь сказать, что твой отец не позвонит Дайчи?

– Зачем? Он пока не страдает маниями, а я не так часто внезапно остаюсь у кого–то. – Сугавара смотрит на пиво в руках Укая. – Сразу вспомнил вашу лекцию о первом глотке пива.

– Даже не думай. Я не собираюсь тут спаивать несовершеннолетних.

– Боитесь брать ответственность?

– Так. Сугавара, – тот тушуется под строгим взглядом и опускает голову, уткнувшись куда–то в тарелку.

– Да я не о пиве больше, на самом деле…

– Я понял.

– Просто теперь мне кажется, что когда я его попробую, у меня все равно останется ассоциация с той речью после игры. Вот.

Укай тяжело вздыхает. Как же сложно с подростками.

– Сугавара, мы, кажется, это уже обсуждали.

– Я знаю. Только это вам кажется, что поговорили, все решили, и окей. Да, я обещал. Я пытаюсь. Изо всех сил пытаюсь. Убеждаю себя, что все это временно и обязательно пройдет… Хотя б года через два. И вроде бы даже получается не думать, пока я не иду на тренировку или в магазин, а там вы и… – Сугавара водит палочками по тарелке и говорит все тише, а в конце замолкает.

– Сугавара…

– Не парьтесь, просто продолжайте делать вид, что ничего не происходит.

Укай закатывает глаза и отставляет недопитую банку.

– Вообще–то это тоже не так просто.

– То есть вам не все равно, – Сугавара поднимает глаза. Укаю не по себе от этого взгляда, полного надежды.

– Нет. Но кто–то же должен сохранять хладнокровие. И если ты меня правильно понял: шансов все равно нет. Тут и разница возрасте, и во взглядах, и… Какого черта ты делаешь?

Пока Укай говорит, Сугавара отставляет тарелку, приподнимается и сжимает воротник его футболки, не давая отклониться.

– Хладнокровие – это хорошо, – соглашается Сугавара, пока Укай судорожно пытается подобрать нужные слова. Пространства, чтобы отклониться или увернуться, почти нет, вокруг множество помех в виде банок, чашек и тарелок. – Только я себе не прощу, если снова не попробую.

Пряный кисло–сладкий привкус от приправ. Черт возьми, какой же он отчаянный… Целует так, как будто его первый и последний раз. Старается подражать всему тому, чего насмотрелся, торопится. Дыхание сбивается от собственных эмоций. Как же давно это было, Укай? Сам–то помнишь свой веселый лагерь? Дыхание заканчивается, и Сугавара отстраняется, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и тут же прячет взгляд, отвернувшись в другую сторону. Но раскрасневшееся лицо все равно его выдает.

– Ужасно да?

Господи, какой же он…

– Ты упрямый до невозможности. Я тебе не обещаю многого, но показать, как надо просто обязан…

– Мне жалость не нуж…

Укай притягивает его к себе за шею и целует. Нельзя сказать, что мягко. Все-таки он хочет, чтобы проклятый Сугавара все–таки понял разницу. Он – не девушка, никогда ей не будет и ведет себя соответственно. Только вот того, похоже, все устраивает. Вопреки ожиданиям, Сугавара не только не пытается отстраниться, но еще больше подается вперед, расслабляется и полностью подчиняется. Одна его рука мнет футболку Укая, а вторую он запускает в волосы. От этого жеста передергивает. Сразу становится душно, Укай кладет руку Сугаваре на бок и чуть подбирает пальцы, отчего тот вздрагивает и разрывает поцелуй. Прячет лицо, упершись лбом в плечо Укая и пытаясь отдышаться.

Хочется себя проклинать самыми последними словами. Идиот, какой же он идиот… Сугавара сглатывает, выдыхает и резко встает на ноги, после чего исчезает за дверью ванной комнаты.  
Отлично. Нестерпимо хочется закурить, но Укай ловит себя на желании пока не перебивать привкус поцелуя. Вот же…

– Сугавара, – за дверью слышится шум воды.

– Хорошо целуетесь, сенсей… Даже слишком хорошо…

– Холодный душ тебе тут слабо поможет.

– У вас есть другие предложения?

– Сугавара! Я сейчас возьму ремень, нельзя вытворять черт те что, а потом делать вид, что ты тут ни при чем.

– Хотите, я могу взять ответственность на себя, – замок щелкает, и Укай медленно открывает дверь, думая, что еще Сугавара может вытворить.

Тот сидит на краю ванной, мокрый и взъерошенный, без футболки, но хорошо хоть в штанах. Ванная неприятно выстужена, а он дрожит от холода.

– Болван, – коротко констатирует Укай и начинает растирать его полотенцем.

– Ай! Больно, – Сугавара перестает дрожать, а кожа приобретает человеческий цвет.

– Потерпишь, – Укай вешает полотенце. – Все, теперь точно спать. Я постелю тебе футон.

Сугавара уносит посуду на кухню, пока Укай стелет футон, а потом робко маячит где–то на периферии. Желания говорить нет. Единственное ощутимое желание – это добраться до окна и покурить. Поэтому Укай, молча указав на футон, выключает свет, а после идет на кухню и открывает форточку.

Затяжка кажется спасительным нектаром . Но после первого кайфа приходит осознание того, что произошло.

«Блин, Кейшин, тебе же не шестнадцать. Что это было? Зачем? Знаешь, как это называется? Ложная надежда. И это очень дерьмовый поступок».

Ладно, ему самому тогда было почти восемнадцать. Так же. Вот только условия были совсем другие.

Он глубоко затягивается. Ощущение дежавю и привкус ночного кошмара. Очень хочется потушить об себя сигарету, чтобы проснуться. Все повторяется. Только тогда оба знали, что это ненадолго. Просто небольшое летнее развлечение и подростковая гиперактивность, снимали напряжение как могли… Да кого ты обманываешь? Ты тоже тогда думал, что это надолго и задавался вопросом: «А что будет дальше?». Возможно, вы оба струсили, только звонки и смс стали все более редкими, а потом и вовсе прекратились. Стало понятно, что все закончилось, так и не начавшись. И ты оставил это, как одно из многочисленных воспоминаний юности.  
А сейчас что? Сейчас ты на восемь лет старше, а мудрее так и не стал… Черт.

Он медленно вжимает сигарету в пепельницу и выдыхает дым. Он точно знает одно: между ними ничего быть не может. Только где–то внутри звучит предательское юношеское: «А почему нет?» и Укай начинает колебаться, а это неправильно.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

Он заходит в комнату и прислушивается к дыханию Сугавары. Похоже, тот действительно спит. Неудивительно, столько переживаний за один вечер. Оно и к лучшему, Укай понятия не имеет, что ему говорить.

Утром ничего говорить и не приходится. Укай просыпается от грохота и сонно наблюдает за судорожно одевающимся Сугаварой.

– Занятия. Я забыл поставить будильник.

– Ты ж ничего не взял.

– Я успею добежать до дома, – Сугавара замирает на пороге, глядя через плечо долгим задумчивым взглядом. Потом быстро прощается и сбегает по лестнице.

Укай осознает, что открыть дверь без ключа тот не сможет, поэтому натягивает штаны и, зевая, спускается вниз.

Сугавара в нерешительности мнется у двери.

– Я…

– Ага, ты очень самостоятельный, – Укай открывает дверь. – И я уверен, что очень хочешь сбежать.

– Я хочу повторить. – с Укая слетает вся остаточная сонливость, а Сугавара смотрит на него испытывающим взглядом.

– Иди уже…

– Вы мне очень нравитесь, Укай–сан. Я это точно знаю и от своих слов не откажусь: я хочу повторить то, что было, и хочу, чтобы вы это знали.

Сугавара смотрит на Укая долгим взглядом и затем выбегает на улицу.

Укай смотрит на часы. Его обязанности никто не отменял, он и так задержался. Стабильность. Точно. Кое–что должно оставаться стабильным.

***

Укай приходит на вечернюю тренировку и задумчиво смотрит на игроков. На Сугаваре взгляд задерживается чуть дольше. Тот тут же оборачивается, смотрит в ответ и переходит на другую сторону поля. Подальше от того места, где обычно стоит Укай.

Можно было бы принять это за обиду, но не в отношении Сугавары. Он не хочет отвлекать тренера, поэтому добровольно самоустраняется.

Больше ничего не происходит. Все как обычно. Разве что тренировка проходит более ожесточенно. Все в напряженном ожидании предстоящего матча.

В раздевалке тихо, темно и минимум света. Сугавара сидит на скамейке, привалившись спиной к шкафчику, влажные волосы растрепались, а пуговицы на форменном пиджаке расстегнуты. Он чуть поворачивает голову и смотрит на Укая.

– Я сейчас уйду. Просто хотелось побыть одному.

Сейчас он кажется уже не таким отчаянным и решительным. События последних дней сильно сказались на нем.

– И как ты собираешься играть? – в собственном голосе Укай слышит непривычную мягкость.

– Я сделаю все, что в моих силах! – Сугавара резко выпрямляется и вызывающе смотрит. Укай скептически поднимает бровь, и боевой запал Сугавары сходит на нет. Плечи опускаются, и он складывает ладони в замок и упирается в них лбом. – Я очень постараюсь.

– Знаешь… – Укай садится рядом. – В средней школе мне тоже нравился парень.

Сугавара отнимает руки от лица.

– Если вы говорите это мне, только чтобы подбодрить, то не надо.

– Нет… Так и было. Только это был сверстник из Некомы. Тоже третий год…все дела. Это ни к чему не привело. Поэтому отчасти я тебя понимаю, а еще я думаю, что ты намного смелее меня тогда.

– От этого мне легче не становится. Укай–сан… Вы же… Вы ничего не теряете, если согласитесь. Я бы еще понял, если был вам неприятен или что–то вроде того, но ведь это не так…  
Укай смотрит на Сугавару долгим изучающим взглядом.

– Может и так…

– Тогда что?

Укай не может честно признаться ему в истинной причине. Да и сам не понимает, почему: страх, неуверенность или что-то еще. Но произнести любую из этих версий вслух он не может. Признаваться в собственных слабостях унизительно.

– Можно я вас поцелую?

– Сугавара…

У этого парня слова редко расходятся с делом. Он даже не делает паузу между вопросом и действием, просто решает для себя и в секунду поднимается со скамейки, чтобы наклониться и исполнить задуманное.

Сейчас на языке горчит от вкуса собственных сигарет, потому что, прежде чем прийти сюда, Укай успел выкурить штуки три. Команда покидала раздевалку, а Сугавары все не было. Тогда он не знал, что ему сказать. Просто видел его подавленное состояние на площадке. Вроде бы и бодрость такая же, да все равно не та. И Укай чувствует собственную вину. Поэтому и приходит. 

А в этот раз Сугавара целуется немного лучше.

Укай кладет ему руку на шею и тянет на себя. Сугавара открывает глаза, не разрывая поцелуя, смотрит вопросительно, но в, конце концов поддается. Дыхание на секунду сбивается, когда на колени наваливается приятная тяжесть. И почему–то в этот момент все начинает вставать на свои места.

Руки ложатся на спину Сугаваре, мягко придерживая и немного поглаживая сквозь одежду. От этого жеста тот подается чуть ближе.

– Мне нравится так… – Сугавара на секунду выныривает из поцелуя, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, сказать эту обескураживающую фразу и поцеловать снова.

Хотелось бы продолжить, но Укай четко осознает, что еще немного, и придет ночной сторож, и ему совсем не понравится то, что он здесь увидит. Он медленно заканчивает поцелуй и отстраняется. Взгляд у Сугавары такой, что Укай давит желание поцеловать его снова. Это надо ж…

– Вставай, – мягко говорит Укай. Сугавара сползает с колен, его немного потряхивает, пока он идет к раковине, чтобы ополоснуть лицо.

– Укай–сан, – Сугавара выпрямляется возле раковины и смотрит на Укая через зеркало. – Если мы выиграем…

– Это не тот случай, когда можно делать ставки, – отрезает Укай. – Давай поговорим после игры. Я ничего не буду тебе обещать, но…– Сугавара поворачивается и смотрит на него с надеждой. – Но я подумаю.

***

Дым привычно ест глаза. Укай задумчиво рисует на листе схемы и расстановки, вычисляя, где он ошибся. Нужно принять во внимание все детали и мелочи, чтобы исправить их к следующей игре. Кажется, что ответ уже близко. Что он чувствует – раздражение? Разочарование? Кажется, что он вернулся к началу.

Телефон начинает вибрировать. Он открывает телефон, чтобы нажать на сброс, но вместо этого нажимает на прием вызова.

– Да.

– Можно зайти?

– Сугавара, сейчас не время… – В трубке воцаряется тишина. – Ладно, сейчас открою.

Сугавара выглядит не просто расстроенным, а выбитым из колеи и потерянным для мира. Он проходит мимо Укая в комнату, кашляет и закрывает лицо рукой, после чего стремительно пересекает комнату и распахивает окно.

– Тут дышать нечем. Мама опять будет проводить со мной разъяснительные беседы о вреде курения…

– Я немного занят.

Сугавара поворачивается и бросает взгляд на многочисленные схемы, разбросанные по полу. Тяжело вздыхает.

– От всей моей одежды пахнет твоими сигаретами, – продолжает Сугавара. – Мне скоро карманные расходы урежут, думают, я коплю оттуда.

– Сам виноват, – Укай пытается сосредоточиться над решением. Но от присутствия Сугавары мысли ведет в сторону от нужной задачи. – Черт!

Сугавара пересекает комнату и вынимает у него изо рта сигарету. Укай смотрит на него, перебирая все возможные ругательства, чтобы высказать все что он думает об этом, но встречается со слишком серьезным взглядом. Сугавара медлит, явно что-то для себя решая.

– Да, я знаю, что во всем виноват. И даже не отрицаю. А еще я думаю, что не твоя вина в том, что мы проиграли. Просто команда противника оказалась чуточку сильнее. Мы это исправим. Обязательно. И еще… мне… мне гораздо приятнее целовать тебя, если ты не курил перед этим…  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

Укай задумчиво смотрит на его ссутуленные плечи и опущенную голову. Откуда-то изнутри поднимается осознание собственного эгоизма. Он тянет руку и берет Сугавару за запястье. Тот вздрагивает всем телом и пытается высвободить руку. Но вместо того, чтобы отпустить, Укай медленно гладит большим пальцем кожу и чувствует, как ускоряется его пульс.

– Прости.

– Да ладно… Я… – он вздыхает и поворачивает голову. – Больше о тебе беспокоюсь.

– Да что со мной будет! – Укай фыркает и притягивает Сугавару к себе, тот утыкается в футболку и обнимает за шею. Странно осознавать, что у них не такая уж большая разница в росте. – Я так понимаю, ты пришел выжимать из меня ответ?

– Ты обещал, – глухо произносит он.

– И когда мы перешли на ты?

Сугавара поднимает голову, Укай встречается с ним взглядом, но все равно старается смотреть в сторону.

– Кейшин, ты мне нравишься. Потому что ты – это ты. Ты мне еще до того как стал тренером нравился. И я очень рад, что могу надеяться на взаимность. Я больше всего боялся, что буду тебе неприятен…

Держаться очень сложно. Пытаться вести себя правильно еще сложнее.

– С чего бы это? В конце концов, глупо отрицать, что ты вполне симпатичен и умен… Сугавара!

Его рука пробирается под футболку, во второй все еще дымится сигарета, догоревшая почти до фильтра. Вот теперь он точно будет пахнуть весь. Этот запах въестся в его волосы и одежду и будет напоминать Укая… Он отбирает у Сугавары сигарету и тушит её о косяк. Арендодатели будут в гневе. Если заметят. Но сейчас это не так важно. Гораздо важнее поцеловать и запустить обе руки под одежду, скользя шершавыми ладонями по коже. Сугавара вздрагивает от ощущений, на секунду задерживает дыхание. Укай стягивает толстовку и футболку, спускается поцелуями на шею. Ему нравится смотреть на его искреннюю реакцию на ласки. Сугавара медленно отходит назад и опускается на футон, утягивая его за собой.  
Во рту горчит от сигарет, Укай испытывает сожаление, что курил перед этим. Это глушит вкус самого Коуши, когда он ведет языком по шее. Как непривычно называть его по имени…  
У него тонкая белая кожа с четким узором из вен. Укай прижимается губами, чувствуя учащенный пульс, и это будит первобытные инстинкты. Он прихватывает зубами шею, чуть сжимает и зализывает место укуса.

Сугавара шумно втягивает воздух. Дергает чужую футболку вверх – явственно слышится треск ткани, –затем скользит руками по животу, груди и спине. 

На его лице искренний восторг, а Укай чувствует, как у него начинает вставать.

– Я так давно хотел это сделать… Мне нравится. Мне все в тебе нравится, – Сугавара стягивает с Укая ободок и запускает руки в его волосы. Укай облизывает пересохшие губы, от этой нехитрой ласки сразу становится душно.

– Прекрати, иначе живым ты отсюда не выйдешь. – Укай ведет рукой ему по груди, очерчивает ребра, гладит широкой ладонью, задевая сосок, отчего Сугавара подается бедрами навстречу.

Укай кладет руку ему на ширинку, потом стягивает джинсы вместе с трусами и медленно скользит ладонью по члену. Сугавара всхлипывает и подается навстречу снова. Ерзает, шумно вдыхает, абсолютно не сдерживаясь и не стесняясь. Его светлые волосы намокли от пота и падают на лицо. Он действительно слишком давно этого ждал. Укай целует его и двигает рукой резче. Сугавары хватает ненадолго. Спермы много. Укай ведет языком по собственной ладони. Почти без вкуса, лишь немного терпкая. Сугавара тянется за поцелуем, собирая вкус собственной спермы, а потом мягко давит Укаю на грудь.

– Дай я… – Сугавара тянет его штаны, высвобождая член, а затем садится на ноги и ведет рукой от основания к головке. Скользит большим пальцем по выступившей смазке. Укай закусывает губу, гладит его по бедрам. Сугавара пробует сначала неспешные размеренные движения, чуть проворачивает руку и задерживает ее на головке. Укай шипит сквозь сжатые зубы. Сугавара понимает его без слов и ускоряет движения, скользит второй рукой по бедру, наклоняется и целует, поворачивая руку так, что Укай кончает.

– Ты действительно давно этого ждал, – усмехается Укай.

Сугавара довольно кивает и растягивается у него на груди. Светлые волосы щекочут нос.

От него теперь действительно пахнет сигаретами. Тонко, почти неосязаемо. Словно Укай присвоил его себе.

– Марш мыться, а то мне опять выскажут, что ты пахнешь моими сигаретами.

– Я все равно ими буду пахнуть, – Сугавара с неохотой выбирается из объятий. И добавляет, перед тем как скрыться в ванной: – И мне это нравится.

Укай закуривает и думает о том, как низко пал.

Остывающий ночной воздух медленно просачивается в комнату из приоткрытого окна.

Пахнет сигаретами и Сугаварой, и Укаю кажется, что это самое лучшее сочетание.


End file.
